runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Tagalog RuneScape Wiki:About
The Tagalog RuneScape Wiki is a wiki started in November 2008 based entirely on the MMORPG game RuneScape and its many features. There are currently articles on the RuneScape Wiki. Overview Started in November 2008 by 5chidori, the RuneScape Wiki's goal is to become a vast, knowledgeable source for all things RuneScape. As the site is a wiki, anybody can edit it, and all are encouraged to do so. The RuneScape Wiki aims to be a potential competitor to all major RuneScape fansites. Guides to new quests, for example, can be made in under 3 hours, far ahead of other fansites. With more contributors, this goal can be easily achieved. Wikis are often targets for vandalism because of the ability for it to be edited by anyone. However, the RuneScape Wiki is moderated by a number of administrators. This wiki has grown quickly, gaining editors on a daily basis. It contains a guide to every quest, a Treasure Trails Guide. How you can help It is a good idea that users register an account, preferably their RuneScape username. This way their IP address can be hidden from public view and they can become part of the community. It is recommended that your RuneScape password is not used as your Wikia password. [http://www.runescape.com RuneScape] is copyright 1999 to 2008 Jagex Ltd. The RuneScape Wiki is in no way affiliated with Jagex. If you see anything that needs changing - CHANGE IT! If you see bad grammar, spelling, punctuation, inaccuracies, incompleteness or anything else that needs doing, hit the edit button at the top of the page and correct it yourself. If you speak another language other than English, you're more than welcome here. Please do not plagiarise copyrighted content from other sites. Contribute to the various discussions we have going on - article of the month, User of the Month and requests for adminship - the more opinions we get, the better. You can also help by doing some onerous cleaning duties - checking for vandalism, creating , ensuring that no pages are , making sure that all pages have , and generally reorganising information as required. How to react to updates Updates come twice or three times a month (depending on the length of the month) from RuneScape, here's some pointers on how to update the wiki. All updates * Add the update in Updates. * Modify Template:Updates so it's linked off the front page. * Add to the year page under Events history. Quests * Edit Quests to include the entry, and also update related information at the top regarding most recent quest, and total quest points. * Write the quest guide (at this stage, don't worry about red links). * Edit Quest points. * Edit List of quest release dates. * Edit Members Only Quests. * If the quest provides a reward for a skill, the "quests" section of the skill page needs to be updated to include the quest. For example, Desert Treasure gives magic experience as a reward, so Magic Quests needs to be updated. General updates * If the update gives access to a new area, links and articles need to be created for that area. ** If the update affects an existing area, it is worth changing the location articles so that they point back at the quest - for example, Cold War features Ardougne, Lumbridge and the iceberg, so Ardougne and Lumbridge need to be updated, and a new article for the iceberg created. ** If the update involves a dungeon, dungeon mapping should be done. * Ideally, all the new items related to the update need to be added into the appropriate categories. ** If there is a new weapon, it needs to be added to the Weapons page. ** Similarly with Armour. * If the update introduces something new for a skill, the skill page needs to be updated. For example, The Fremennik Isles introduced yak crafting, so the Crafting page needs to be updated. * If there are new monsters, they need to be placed in the Bestiary pages, and the locations pages should point to the new monsters pages. * [[w:RuneScape|Wikia's RuneScape page]] * [[wikipedia:RuneScape|Wikipedia's RuneScape page]] Other projects WikiRs: wikia in spanish, communtiy, clans and forums